Rédaction www
left http://fr.em-fsa.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_EM#Table_des_mati.C3.A8res table des matières 'Bases d'une bonne rédaction' 'Connaître son public cible' Afin de proposer un contenu riche, dynamique et intéressant pour les utilisateurs, il est primordial de connaître son public cible et d’identifier ses caractéristiques principales en se posant les questions suivantes : qui est-il, d’où vient-il, que cherche-t-il et comment interagit-il avec le contenu? Personnaliser le contenu à chaque utilisateur Il faut reconnaître les différences des utilisateurs et les relier avec un contenu approprié en utilisant un certain style de présentation et des sources de motivation particulières. Cela permettra d’assurer un meilleur taux de réponse de la part de l’utilisateur qui se sentira alors personnellement interpelé par le contenu. De plus, Hao-erl Yang établi dans une de ses études que la qualité de l’information est déterminée par le niveau de divertissement '''que confèrent les renseignements communiqués, ainsi que par leur niveau informatif. Il ressort que l’expérience du cyberconsommateur est positive et satisfaisante lorsque l’information présentée est exacte, actuelle et complète. L’information sélectionnée pour la rédaction d’un site web n’est donc pas à négliger puisqu’elle aura des répercussions non seulement sur la satisfaction du client, mais également sur sa fidélité envers le site et donc l’entreprise. Pour continuer, il est primordial de comprendre le comportement du lecteur en ligne, afin de le séduire et le fidéliser au site. '''Créer des personnages virtuels Les personnages virtuels, ont des caractéristiques, des besoins, et des intérêts qui sont en fait inspirés du public ciblé par le site d'une entreprise. Ils permettent de rédiger plus facilement un contenu personnalisé consithumb|leftdérant toutes les spécificités de leurs clients actuels et potentiels. Un personnage virtuel est donc créé pour permettre de bien schématiser les caractéristiques des différents segments de consommateurs et pour orienter la rédaction du site web vers ces segments qui sont préalablement identifiés. Mise en page et lisibilité Les utilisateurs d’une page web ont souvent tendance à balayer une page web plutôt que de lire la totalité du contenu. Effectivement, ils passent que très peu de temps à analyser et à lire la teneur d'une page Web Une bonne page web devrait donc contenir : *des titres et sous-titres clairs et concis *des listes numériques *de petits paragraphes *des éléments soulignés et en italiques *des liens descriptifs Le site idéal '''doit être interactif, présenter des couleurs vives, être simple et avoir une mise en page professionnelle. Le contenu visuel et écrit doit être pertinent et son design accrocheur. Enfin, il est conseillé de placer une phrase-clé dès les premières lignes du texte et des différentes sections. En ce qui concerne la lisibilité', d'après l'étude de Jacob Nielsen dans son ouvrage "How Users Read on the Web", 79% des internautes ne lisent pas mot à mot sur Internet. Ils balayent la page à la recherche de mots et de phrases leur semblant importantes. Il existe une '''différence entre la rédaction sur papier et celle sur le web'. En effet, Jakob Nielson témoigne que la lecture à l'écran est 25% plus lente que la lecture sur papier. De plus, si l'on considère qu'aujourd'hui, les gens accèdent souvent à Internet de par leur''' téléphone mobile', il est important de mentionner qu’il est 108% plus difficile de comprendre l’information lorsqu’elle est lue sur un écran de mobile que sur un écran d’ordinateur. Il est donc nécessaire d'augmenter la concision ainsi que la mise en relief des points importants des divers textes en ligne. Il faut aussi faire de bons choix en ce qui concerne la typographie et la hiérarchisation des contenus. D'un autre côté, il est important de s'assurer de capter l'attention du visiteur, car ce dernier change de site très vite s'il ne trouve pas rapidement les informations qu'il recherche. Il faut donc tout faire pour s'adapter à ces besoins. 'Communiquer efficacement le message'thumb Pour assurer une communication efficace et réussie d’un message, le destinataire de ce message doit non seulement le recevoir, mais doit également le comprendre. Pour ce faire, le contenu doit être clair, concis, compréhensible, bien rédigé et bien structuré. '''Les types de messages' *Les messages longs : ils permettent d’établir une relation avec le lecteur. À noter que le lecteur est porté à lire en diagonale le contenu du message, particulièrement s’il est très long. Exemples : les communiqués, les articles, les courriels, les blogs. *Les messages courts : les mots utilisés pour communiquer le message au lecteur, l’encourager à lire davantage et/ou le pousser à l’action, doivent être choisis avec soin. Exemples : l’appel à l’action, les titres et sous-titres, la publicité au clic. 'Logique' La structure d’une page doit être rédigée de façon logique et ordonnée, tout comme pour un article de journal. On doit retrouver les informations les plus importantes en haut de la page et les détails les moins importants en bas de page. L'utilisation des graphiques est considérée comme très efficace. 'Le Html' Rédiger en ligne nécessite une mise en forme du texte afin de le rendre plus attrayant, mais aussi plus percutant en le découpant. Ce procédé permet au lecteur de balayer rapidement la page et de lire les parties qui l’intéressent davantage. C’est ici qu’entre en jeu le langage HTML : thumb|left|334px 'Optimisation des moteurs de recherches (SEO)' thumb Le moteur de recherche doit pouvoir facilement repérer les produits et les services offerts par votre entreprise. Une communication optimisée amènera plus de visiteurs sur le site web. Il est important de mentionner qu’en e-marketing, la''' recherche référencée''' par des mots clés est garante de succès. L’importance des phrases clés Une phrase clé correspond à un ensemble de mots utilisés pour rechercher un sujet dans un moteur particulier. Il est pertinent de connaître les mots clés qui vous identifient sur Internet. Quelles phrases/mots votre public cible utilise-t-il pour vous rechercher? Une fois ces éléments notés, il est possible de les intégrer au contenu afin de signaler aux moteurs de recherche que le contenu de votre site web est pertinent pour l’utilisateur. La mise à jour de Google portant le nom de code "Panda" a changé le monde de la rédaction de contenu sur le Web. Trois astuces de rédaction sont alors à appliquer: #Ne pas tenter pas de piéger les moteurs de recherche en utilisant des techniques dont l'éthique est douteuse. #Privilégier la qualité plutôt que la quantité. #Privilégier des publications du contenu originales plutôt que d'adapter celles provenant d'un compétiteur. Page URL''' : La principale phrase clé de la page devrait être utilisée dans l’adresse URL de la page. Généralement, l’URL est générée à partir de la page titre. Page titre : Elle apparaît en haut la page du moteur utilisé et devrait décrire le principal thème de la page. Description meta : Il s’agit d’un petit paragraphe qui décrit le contenu de la page. Mots clés meta : Ils correspondent à une liste de mots et de phrases qui sont importants sur la page web. Titres et sous-titres : Les « spiders » accordent plus d’importance aux titres et sous-titres. Il est donc important d’utiliser des mots et des phrases clés dans ces titres. Avoir une bonne hiérarchie dans les titres est important puisque les « spiders » les utilisent pour naviguer sur la page web. '''Longueur optimale d’une page pour l'utilisation des phrases clés Le nombre d’utilisations des phrases clés dépend de la longueur de la page créée. L’utilisateur ne devrait pas faire défiler le contenu pendant une longue période dans le but de parvenir à la fin d’une page. Si une page est exceptionnellement longue, on suggère d’ajouter de nouvelles pages afin d’optimiser le thème abordé dans chacune des pages. Les images Les images représentent plus de 50% de la taille totale d’une page web. Voici 4 optimisations proposées: *Enlever l’excédent d’information concernant l’image. (métadonnées, dates, couleurs riches) *Réduire la résolution pour égaler celle de l’écran de l’utilisateur standard. *Compression de l’image pour minimiser sa taille. *Afficher les images uniquement lorsqu’elles sont affichées à l’écran lors du défilement. En optimisant les images de votre site web, vous réduirez la bande passante et le temps de chargement de votre page ce qui améliora votre relation avec l’utilisateur et avec les moteurs de recherche. De plus, ces optimisations vous feront épargner de l’argent puisque votre bande passante sera moins élevée. Stratégie d'optimisation de son référencement Pour ce faire, il faut mettre en place une stratégie éditoriale et un calendrier tout en sélectionnant soigneusement ses mots-clés. La rédaction du contenu doit contenir un angle d’attaque, un message essentiel, une bonne structure de page, un plan de l’article efficace, etc. thumbPar la suite, il est primordial de s’appuyer sur la popularité des mots clés dans les engins de recherche ainsi que sur la pertinence par rapport aux lignes d’affaires de l’entreprise. Il est question d'optimisation de chacun des mots clés, c'est-à-dire, d’ajuster la fréquence à laquelle sera employée sur le site. Les entreprises doivent viser un référencement naturel en utilisant des mots clés, qui reflètent la mission, dans les balises comme le titre des pages, la présence et la densité des mots clés dans les textes, la qualité des hyperliens et la description du site. Enfin, la rédaction référencée ne consiste pas à former le texte en fonction des mots clés, car les engins de recherche sont en mesure de reconnaître ces démarches et de''' pénaliser l’entreprise''' au niveau des résultats de recherche. 'Outils pratiques pour faciliter la rédaction' La formule « Simple Measure of Gobbledygook » peut être utilisée pour mesurer le niveau de compréhension de lecture d’un sujet que vous avez écrit. Un calculateur SMOG ainsi que les instructions pour son utilisation se trouvent à l’adresse suivante : http://www.harrymclaughlin.com/SMOG.htm. Une autre alternative est l’utilisation de l’'application Java' (www.flesh.sourceforge.net) qui permet de mesurer le niveau de compréhension de lecture d’un document. Lorsqu’il est question de faire une recherche par mots-clés, il y a plusieurs sites d’outils pertinents. En voici quelques exemples : *SEO Book : http://tools.seobook.com/firefox/seo-for-firefox.html *SeoBuzzy - The Best Seo Blog :http://www.seobuzzy.com/ *Adwords :http://adwords.google.com/select/login *Trellion’s Keyword Discovery Tool :www.keyworddiscovery.com *Hitwise Keyword Intelligence : www.keywordintelligence.com *SEO Chat’s Keyword Suggestions for Google : www.seochat.com/seo-tools/keyword-suggestions-google 'Wishbox' Le concept Wishbox a été trouvé sur le site springwise.com (site qui répertorie les nouvelles idées et réalisations par industrie). Wishbox est un outil qui permet aux visiteurs d’un site de suggérer des améliorations aux développeurs de manière simplifiée. De ce fait, la rédaction de contenu peut être stimulée par les bonnes idées qui en ressortent. 'Articles pertinents' Connaître son public cible Longitudinal study of digital marketing strategies targeting Millenials. '-Maya B.P. (article scientifique) 'Conseils sur le copywriting en ligne listés d'une façon originales : de A à Z. - '''Luc Spinner (autres sources) '''Rédaction web et brand content: Tout est dans l’ADN! - Mélissa Lemaire (autres sources) Personnaliser le contenu à chaque utilisateur Writing for Mobile Blog Readers '''- Catherine Bernier (Données) 'Assessing the effects of e-quality and e-satisfaction on website loyalty '- Mariane Jobin (Article scientifique) 'Bien rédiger pour le web -' Guy Bernard Bisseleu Fomo (Autres sources) '''Créer des personnages virtuels? ''Building a Data-Backed Persona ''- David Michaud (autres sources) Mise en page et lisibilité Lisibilité des pages sur le web '- Oriane Aurélie Gbadoe (Données) 'Il est plus difficile de lire à l'écran - Jonathan Laliberté (Données) Ecrire comme un Pro - 'Maxime Bérubé (Article scientifique) 'Atelier bien écrire pour le Web, Mise en écran et typographie -''' Bianca Auclair (Article scientifique) 'Rédaction Web pour le mobile '- Julie St-Pierre (données) '''Le site des spécialistes de l'information en ligne Michael Bisson (autres sources) Stats showing conversion rate improvements from professionally written product descriptions?-? ' 'Writing for the Web Versus Writing for Print: Are They Really So Different? '''- Sabrina Bouchard (Article scientifique) '''L’importance des phrases clés SEO Copywriting By Numbers: Critical Statistics for Inbound Marketing - Christian Robert (Données) ''Ecrire pour le Web: Stratégies de transformation du contenu et de mise en forme matérielle d'un texte - ''Arielle Rasamison (Article scientifique) '''How to write for Google’s Panda update Jean-François René (autres sources) '''10 commandements de la rédaction efficace sur le Web - '''Donald Beaudry (Autres sources) '''Communiquer efficacement le message Concise, Scannable, and Objective: How to write for the Web - '''Papa Birahim GUEYE (Article scientifique) '''Optimisation pour les moteurs de recherche (SEO) Optimisation d'images - Vincent Douville (Données) Bien rédiger pour le Web 'Audrey Garon (Article scientifique) 'How to Write SEO-Friendly Copy Marc-André Ladouceur (autres sources) Wishbox '''Online tool enables faster, more concise website feedback - '''Clément Rovère (autres sources) Catégorie:Espace Modèle Catégorie:Fichiers soumis au droit d'auteur Catégorie:Aide Catégorie:Documentation de modèle Catégorie:Organisation Catégorie:Table de matières Catégorie:Billets de blog Catégorie:Table de matièresb Catégorie:Fichiers du domaine public Catégorie:Fichiers sous licence CC-BY-SA Catégorie:Différence avec la publicité classique Catégorie:BlogListingPage Catégorie:Fichiers Catégorie:Catégories cachées Catégorie:Crowdsourcing Catégorie:Programmatique Catégorie:Qu'est-ce que le SEO? Catégorie:Espace de noms Catégorie:Médias sociaux Catégorie:Tout Catégorie:Communauté Catégorie:Espace Projet Catégorie:Utilisateur ru-1 Catégorie:Utilisateur es-2 Catégorie:Utilisateur en-3 Catégorie:Utilisateur de-0 Catégorie:Crowdfunding Catégorie:Modèle de lien InterWiki Catégorie:Contenu Catégorie:Espace Utilisateur